A Little Romance
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Liza Gentry and Justin Gabriel have had a long distance relationship for a year now. What happens when he plans a romantic night for just the two of them A one shot written for Hailey Egan


Liza Gentry sat in the car stuck in wall to wall traffic and sighed. She looked at the clock on the radio in the car and rolled her eyes. Just a quick trip to the office she told him. I'll be home before 7. It was now 8:15. Her cell phone rang and she looked at the caller I'd and smiled.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Hey beautiful girl. Just checking on you." her boyfriend Justin said into the receiver.  
>"Sorry babe. Work went a little longer than expected and now I'm stuck in some horrible traffic jam. I should be home in a few minutes. I'm only a few blocks away."<br>"No worries. Just drive carefully and I will see you in a little while. I love you."  
>She smiled. "I love you too." she said as traffic started moving. Liza put her phone in the seat next to her and began to drive. This was a very special night for her and her boyfriend. It had been a year since they'd met backstage at a Smackdown event. Liza's PR firm was hired to do some work for the company. There was an instant attraction between the two and had been pretty much inseparable ever since. Everyone told them that they were crazy. That a long distance relationship would never work. But here they were a year later, still as much in love today as they had been then.<p>

She pulled into the driveway and rushed through the door to get ready for their dinner reservations. If she didn't spend time fixing her hair, they might be able to make it. She rushed through the door, pulling her honey blonde hair out of the clip it was in. She stopped dead in her tracks when she looked into the dining room and saw her boyfriend standing there putting the finishing touches on dinner.

The table was set beautifully. Candles lit in the middle of the table sitting next to a bottle of wine chilling in a makeshift ice bucket. The smell of steak and potatoes floated through the air and made her mouth water. What was even more mouthwatering was the way her boyfriend looked. He was dressed in a nice suit. Crisp white shirt topped with a silver tie and a black vest some very nice dress pants. He turned and smiled at her, walking over and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"What is all this?" she asked a little surprised.

"Well, I saw that we were probably going to miss dinner so I brought dinner to us. I explained the situation to the hostess at the restaurant and I got them to deliver it to us. There is cheeskcake for desert." He said taking her hand and leading her to the table. He pulled out her chair for her and poured her a glass of wine before he took the seat across from her.

He had been planning this night for a few weeks now. He had arranged to get the next week off so that he could spend time with her. He'd bought a ring a few months before. One that her best friend Maura had helped him pick out. He'd made her swear to keep it quiet. And thankfully she had. He glanced over at her as they began eating, the nervousness building in his stomach. This was the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. That was, if she said yes.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Longer than I expected. I am so sorry." She said between bites of food.

"It's alright." He said taking her hand. "The important thing is that we have time together." She smiled at him. They finished dinner and he offered to clear the dishes but she refused. She cleared the dishes and walked back into the living room. He met her half way and wrapped his arms around her waist giving her a passionate kiss. He led them into the living room where he had a fire going in the fireplace.

"This is so nice." She said as she laid her head over on his chest. He smiled. He pulled the ring box out of his vest pocket and put it in front of her. She looked up at him in disbelief.

"Liza, I love you. I can't imagine my life without you anymore. Would you please marry me?" All she could do with nod his head. He leaned in and kissed her gently before placing the ring on her finger. She kissed him again and undid the buttons of his vest letting it hit the floor. He smirked into the kiss and pulled her sweater over her head. His lips traced her neck and she leaned her head back exposing her neck further. Before he realized it, she had rid him of his shirt and tie as well. They continued to kiss and were soon naked. He grabbed the throw from the back of the couch and moved them to the floor in front of the fireplace. She smiled as he laid her back on the floor, the heat from the fireplace mirroring the heat that was rolling off their bodies in waves. She moaned loudly into the emptiness of the house as his head disappeared from view and his tongue went to work. Her fingers tangled in his thick, black hair a few times before he brought his face into view again. He thrust himself inside of her, his pace slow and steady. She gripped his shoulders a few times before they both came and collapsed on the throw in front of the fireplace. She laid her head on his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair as their breathing slowed.

"I love you Justin."

"I love you too beautiful girl. Forever." She smiled and lifted her head to look at him, kissing him again on the lips.

"Forever."


End file.
